warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunbeam
|pastaffie=Loner |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sunkit |mother=Berryheart |father=Sparrowtail |sister=Needletail |brothers=Hollowkit, Spirekit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks= River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sunkit is a she-cat with an unknown description. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow :Sunkit is born to Berryheart and Sparrowtail, along with her siblings, Hollowkit and Spirekit. :A moon later, Sunkit and her brothers have tried prey for the first time. They are exploring further from their nest and growing fast, but still need to suckle during the night. When Tigerheart enters their temporary camp, Sunkit is nestled at Berryheart's belly and the older tom wonders if they are ready to travel back to ShadowClan. :Sparrowtail tells Spirekit to go play with the others kits and Berryheart tells Sunkit to do the same, nudging her away. Dovewing asks Pouncekit to keep Sunkit and the other kits busy but she asks if they can listen as Sunkit and her siblings hurry to the older kit. Dovewing tells them they are allowed to listen but must not interrupt, so the kits cluster closer. Tigerheart asks Berryheart is her kits are ready to journey but their mother insists Sunkit and her brothers are not as they are not even weaned. They consider carrying the kits before Dovewing suggests waiting a quarter moon. Berryheart agrees the kits will be ready then, only if the weather permits. :Hollowkit and Sunkit explore beyond the camp wall. Dovewing watches them as the sniff some beech roots, Pouncekit and Lightkit bouncing around them. An owl appears and Tigerheart warns the kits to hide. Sunkit stares at the tom, wide-eyed. Tigerheart is captured and dropped by the owl and Sunkit hides behind Berryheart as they check on him. :When Tigerheart dies and joins StarClan, he sees Sunkit with her siblings, along with his own kits, being shielded by Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon from his corpse, as it is being carried by Sparrowtail and Slatefur. :Sunkit and everyone else travel to ShadowClan and are welcomed as the newest members of the Clan. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Sunkit is part of Tigerheart's patrol to return to ShadowClan, along with her littermates, her parents, her aunt Cloverfoot, and Slatefur, a tom who joined her parents and aunt in escaping The Kin. Her mother, Berryheart, is spotted by Violetshine, and goes over to talk to her. Berryheart greets Violetshine, and introduces her to Sunkit, Hollowkit, and Spirekit. Berryheart adds that Violetshine may receive one of her kits as her apprentice, and Sunkit squeaks that she does, bouncing up and down. Sunkit's brothers follow suite in doing so. Violetshine is delighted at the littermates' antics, but feels guilt that Berryheart is unaware that ShadowClan is gone. :Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, and revives the fallen ShadowClan. Sunkit joins her family and new clanmates in following Tigerstar to her new home. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Berryheart: Father: :Sparrowtail: Sister: :Needletail: Brothers: :Hollowkit: :Spirekit: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Frondkit: :Gullkit: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Uncles: :Buster: :Conekit: Grandmothers: :Snowbird: :Kinkfur: Grandfather: :Scorchfur: Great-uncle: :Ratscar: Cousins: :Flaxkit: :Hopkit: |''See more''}} Tree References and citations de:Sunkit (SC)fi:Sunkitru:Солнышко (племя Теней)fr:Sunkitpl:Słoneczko (KC) Category:Kits Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters